


The Simplification of Conflict

by blancwene



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, inspired by Sylvia Plath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancwene/pseuds/blancwene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Conflict simplifies things: the woman / misguided, the man resolute." A poem for Mara and Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simplification of Conflict

 

I remember darkness – night’s icy  
comfort, and black deeds that strike and sting  
in their cold elegance. Wrong? Yes. But  
somehow beautiful in the twisting  
ways they wormed around objections of  
morality or justice. Evil  
has an allure, like the translucent  
gleam of thin ice:  
unstable but hypnotic.

And then I noticed light – not the vague,  
unbiased glare of steadfast absolutes,  
but tinted blue. Pale blue. Like the crackle  
of electric charge, like the scalding  
sparks of a quivering flame, like his  
eyes. Like him. A noontime sun can  
damage more than divulge. But slowly  
letting starlight pervade shadows  
is gentler; drawing out the pain, yet  
uncovering piece by piece the facts  
concealed beneath the gloom.

Truth hurts. I fought that gradual  
revelation – I doubted, clashing against  
a will as stubborn as my own.  
Conflict simplifies things: the woman  
misguided, the man resolute.  
Wrestling, struggling, slipping  
‘til the fracas creates fusion,  
two rivals rolling into one  
reality, one perspective, a  
single (shared) heartbeat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Gabri and my sister. Inspired by the inimitable Sylvia Plath:
> 
> ... _Almost thrown, not_  
>  _Thrown: fear, wisdom, at one: all colors_  
>  _Spinning to still in his one whiteness._  
>  \--Sylvia Plath, "Whiteness I Remember"


End file.
